


Celestial Bliss

by LegendaryFantasyCharacter



Category: Stars - Fandom
Genre: Best Sex EVER, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryFantasyCharacter/pseuds/LegendaryFantasyCharacter
Summary: Two sentences that describe one being's encounter with their lover.
Relationships: Orion/ Reader





	Celestial Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I have seen some two sentence horror stories and I accepted the challenge to apply that rule to writing romance or erotica. This is my first attempt. It is my first posting on Ao3 as well. I hope you enjoy. :D

Ruby, sapphire, diamond stars explode in my eyes,  
while the sky swallows my breath, moans unheard in the vacuum, limbs twitching in delight.  
The orgasm Orion provides makes me supernova.


End file.
